knotty_and_polimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Inky the Flying Snake (episode)
Were you looking for the character of the same name? Synopsis Meet Inky, he is so hyperactive and a crazy snake because he flies like a flying squirrel or a glider! He maybe dumb but he's fashion! Plot 'Part 1' 'The Beginning of the Flying Snake' As the episode starts, we see Inky jumping off the tree as he exercises to fly a lot until he didn't notice Slytherin slithering. So Inky flew to Slytherin but they didn't remember each other. Inky waved at him then introduces to himself and flew away. The next day, Knotty is snoring until he heard an bump on the door. Knotty opened the door and found his new friend. Knotty had an idea and decided to introduce Inky to Sly Nickel. While Sly Nickel is eating hash browns, there was a knock on his door. Sly was about to open the door but Inky slammed him and didn't notice him. Sly's face was bent down and his legs sled down. Knotty introduces Inky but he got jealous and has a nightmare about the blue flying one so he shut his loudly. The next day, Draygon was lifting giant dumbbells to make his arms strong before Inky drifted out of nowhere. Draygon tried to chase him but he fell into Rico. Rico tried to catch him but couldn't fly then fell off. Meanwhile, when Polimer was taking a bath since Season 1, Inky popped out of nowhere and started spraying vanilla on it. Polimer tried to get rid of him but threw a bomb on it. Every decade, Polimer's bodyguards tried to defeat him but they failed just similarly like Knotty and Slytherin. After getting hurt, Rico came up with his plan. * Polimer gently drops it's dummy and rushes away into sight. Inky flew and spots an dummy then he ate it and flew off. Polimer and it's bodyguards' eyes popped out but when Polimer taps on the trap, Polimer caught itself. * Draygon grabs his fishing rod and places the tadpole dummy in the hook. Draygon tries to fish him but caught Sweetie. She threw Rico off the tree and climb back off the tree. * Anger grabs his glider, ran to the cliff, tried to chase Inky, but then got hit by trees, attacked by giant birds, then fell off the big pit. Rico came to the pit, looked down at Anger and said "Some rhinoceros you are." Rico grabs his fishing rod and grabbed Grumpy the Goliath Grouper Fish. He told him that he could team up and Grumpy said yes. *The next decade, Grumpy sent out Nightmare the Deep Sea Fish but he started attacking him violently. *Rico pulls out some train tracks and started placing them. Just then, Inky flew over the obstacle then Rico's eyes popped up again. Rico tried to chase him again but got rammed over by a train. *Polimer and its guardians planted a explosive mine to get rid of Inky, but then Inky came and took the mine in his big pocket. Rico and his friends covered their ears as Inky makes a explosion sound with a bomb. They cheered as they thought Inky is dead but Draygon stepped on a mine and got blown into smoke. Rico made a thumbs down at Draygon and pounders. *After a lot of attempts, they began to take the last distraction. That night, Inky became slithering around and saw chocolate-dipped ants in a can so he took it and flew away. Rico yawned but fell into his colossal trap including Polimer and its bodyguards. Polimer and the bodyguards started to give up to get rid of Inky and they went back into their homes and snore about never going to defeat the snakes again. 'Part 2' 'The Conversation with the Rivals' Knotty yawned as he enjoyed his full lazy nap but he forgot to talk to Polimer so he slithered quickly to the pond. Knotty rattled his tail to call to Polimer but Polimer got shy, stubborn, and glum. Knotty grabs on Polimer and say to Polimer, "Why so glum, chum?" Polimer said that it doesn't want to defeat him anymore because Inky is too fast for them. Knotty knew the truth and he talks around to Polimer's bodyguards about quitting to defeat the snakes and Inky and they knew Knotty's truth. Knotty felt so bad about Inky but he decided to warm him. Inky was flying and racing against a flying squirrel when Knotty decided to warm him that Polimer and its bodyguards got defeated by him. Inky tried to betray him but Knotty grew his brain. Inky sighed but has no choice but to become friendly and good for Knotty, then he began to continue to race. Meanwhile in Slytherin's lair, Slytherin enjoyed his new flying minion but Polimer came in and tried to plead but Slytherin didn't care so he captured it in his safe. Meanwhile, back to Knotty, he and Polimer's bodyguards were playing Black Jack but Knotty's a professional of the game. Meanwhile, back to Inky, he was chasing squirrels on his spirit time while he puts them in his sacks and told them that they cannot escape until they are eaten. Just then, Inky had an idea to trick Slytherin but he knew that the birds got angry that pigs tried to steal the eggs so he did it. 'Part 3' 'The Final Part' After a long flight to Slytherin's lair, the birds tried to attack him but Inky told them that Slytherin stole their eggs and they thanked him for the truth. Slytherin was enjoying with an annoyed Polimer but Inky came over and told him that he could hold onto the eggs and swallow then but Slytherin can't dare. Inky doesn't care and told him to do it just so and Slytherin shook his head and sighed so he grabbed the birds' eggs but Inky whistled to the birds and flew off into disappearance. Slytherin laughed but the birds started attacking him and he got defeated or lost his fang. (which the fang makes him unlucky) That another night, Inky found his seed and made his tree-house instantly next to Knotty's Log House then he went to sleep. After night, Inky flew hasty-way to Lilac's house and kisses her. Inky said if only if she could marry him before the black iris appears but Lilac got very dizzy and fell down into the floor. Transcript Characters *Inky (debut) *Lilac (debut, as seen at the end but not in Part 1 or 2) *Knotty *Polimer *Rico the Crocodile *Slytherin *Sly Nickel *Draygon *Anger *Slappy Clam *Grumpy *Nightmare the Deep Sea Fish *Squirrels *Birds Gallery TBA Trivia * Inky and Lilac have first debuted. * It is unknown that Inky replaced Sly Nickel. Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Inky's Happy Ending Category:Knotty's Happy Ending Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Knotty Wins in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Inky Wins in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Slytherin Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Rico the Crocodile Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Draygon Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Anger Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Grumpy Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Slappy Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Polimer Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Sly Nickel Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Lilac Loses in the End